super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Po vs Darth Vader
Po vs Darth Vader is Season 1 Episode 1 of his Super Death Battle fights. ' Description Season 1 Episode 1! Kung Fu Panda vs Star Wars! 2 fighters who are both 'The Chosen One' duke it out in my first Super Death Battle. Po Dark: '''Po. The Kung Fu Panda. The chosen one. The-' Light: EVERYBODY JUST KUNG FU FIGHTINGGGG! DAH DAH DAH DAH DAH DAH DAH DAH DAH DAHHH! Dark: '-_- Anyways, Po had a very sad childhood. ' Light: Loved by his parents! Doesn't sound so bad! Dark: 'Po's parents were both killed. At least he thought all of them did, but his father and some more pandas survived. ' Light: Oh... Dark: '''Yeah, Po was abandoned in a box by his mother in order to keep him alive. But she was killed, distracting the villains away from Po. Somehow, Po ended up in a city where a geese took care of him and became his "father" Light: Po grew up to be a kung fu fighting panda! Dark: Po lived a very happy life with that geese. Light: And that geese ended up opening a Dumping Shop! Dark: Anyways, Po ended up meeting the Dragon Warriors after exploding himself into their place. Light: And the Sensei was all like "He is the Chosen One" and the other guy is like "What dat panda?" and the other guys are like "Say wha now?!" Dark: So yeah, Po became a Dragon Warrior and learned Hand to Hand combat, several new abilities, Chi powers, mastering Kung Fu, and more! Po: I am Po. And I am the Dragon Warrior. Darth Vader Dark: Now this guy is my kind of people! Light: I am the light side of the force. BACK OFF VADER I AM NOT AFRAID TO DECAPITATE YOU.... Dark: Darth Vader was created after Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) turned against his master and wife. He killed his wife, and was defeated by his master. He was left for die as Anakin's master yelled at him, saying stuff like "YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE ANAKIN". Poor guy. He was left to die, until Palpatine came along and formed him into Darth Vader. Light: Darth Vader is so badass! He is very strong and one of the strongest lightsaber wielding people in the Galaxy, but his speed isn't that great. Dark: Yeah, like how he faced Ahsoka Tano in the season finale of Star Wars Rebels Season 2. She had the speed advantage, but he had the strength. Spoiler Alert! Ahsoka is his padawan in the Clone Wars. Light: :O holy crud! Dark: The Finale ended in an epic fight between the 2 people, and it ended in Ahsoka and Vader being trapped in a place where it EXPLODED! Vader ended up walking out of it alive, while you could catch a slight glimpse of Ahsoka walking away. Light: You never know what could have happened! Ahsoka may have been turned to the Dark Side, maybe her arms were sliced off. Maybe even she was sleep walking! Dark: Doubt that would ever happen. Vader: Luke.... I am your father.... Intermission Light: All right the combatants are set! Let's end this debate, once and for all. Dark: It's time for a Super Death Battle!!!!!!! Death Battle Vader was standing on the top of a mountain, sensing the presence of an animal. Vader ignited his lightsaber and turned around to see Po. Vader: You are not welcome here. Leave, or die. Po bared his fists and got into his battle stance. Po:'' I'm not letting you off that easy!'' FIGHT! Po started off the fight with a simple Chi blast at Vader. Vader easily deflected it with his lightsaber and swung his lightsaber at Po. The panda dodged the blow and landed a 360 kick into Vader's gut. Po then punched Vader, blasting the Sith into a tree. Po flung himself at Vader, ready to destroy the villain. Vader easily force-pushed Po in mid air, and with a simple swipe from his hand, Vader force-pushed Po slamming into a rock. Po picked himself out and bared his fists. Po: I think it's time to use the Wuxi Finger Hold! Po flung himself at Vader, dodged a blow from Vader's lightsaber, and grabbed Vader's pinkie. Po smirked as Vader raised his eyebrows in shock and wonder. Suddenly, it felt like fire on Vader's pinkie. Vader yelled in pain which gave Po the chance to grab Vader by the arm and rapidly slam Vader into the ground. Vader rebounded off the ground and bounced a little bit, which gave Po an opportunity to use some Chi. He blasted the Chi at Vader, which hit him and blasted the Sith Lord into a tree. Vader was damaged badly. He slowly picked himself up, but Po was their first. Po landed a roundhouse kick into Vader, and then followed up with a series of punches and kicks. Vader had had enough. Vader started to use Force-Choke, which lifted Po into the air. Po gazed down at Vader in fear as Vader ignited his lightsaber and forced it at Po... The lightsaber was placed inside Po's chest as Vader kicked Po's lifeless body off the cliff. K.O - The Furious Five made a grave for Po and started to cry. - Vader laughed victorious and came face to face with Ahsoka. Conclusion Light: Dang.... Dark: That's my guy! Light: *Cries* Dark: This wasn't really a close fight. The only thing Po really had that won against Vader was... Well... Nothing. Vader stomped Po since the start. Light: Well when you put it that way... IT MAKES IT EVEN MORE SAD! '' Dark: '''Vader was just much better. Stronger, much better experience, and his force moves could just destroy Po without Po even knowing it.' Light: Looks like Po just didn't make the cut. Dark: The Winner is Darth Vader... Next Time on Death Battle!! A popsicle is lifted, but misses the mouth and instead places itself into the cheek... Of Dipper Pines... Swag!! Advantages and Disadvantages Darth Vader (Winner) + Stronger + Force Powers stronger than Po's powers + Much more experience + Faster + Smarter Po (Loser) - Not as Smart - Slower - Weaker - Powers are worse than Vader's - Less experienceCategory:ZombieSlayer23 Category:'Kung Fu Panda vs Star Wars' themed Super Death Battles Category:Male-only battles Category:What-If Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Heroes vs Heroes' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Robot vs Creature themed Death Battle Category:'Disney vs Nickelodeon' themed Death Battles